Magical Lovely Pad
Magical Lovely Pad also called Crystal Mirror is a powerful weapon, and was the first out of the Three Sacred Treasures to appear. The weapon used to be first wielded by Cure Empress, however as time passed, Empress died, and Melan, her mascot, kept it secret for 10,000 years ago. In the present time, the weapon was achieved by the Doki Doki Cures, as Melan told them, that they had courage in themselves. History Origin Aguri explained to her friends, that there used to be three treasures. One was Miracle Dragon Glaive, Marie Ange used to wield it, and sealed Selfish King with it. Second being the Magical Lovely Pad, which Cure Empress, used to wield, the weapon reflected the truth. The third, and the last, was Eternal Golden Crown, which represented knowledge. As the girls then had airplane problems, they landed on an island. There the girls transformed as Cures after seeing a big dragon fighting over them. As the Cures were defeated, the dragon later transformed into Melan, a mascot, who had been leaving in the island longer than 10,000 years. Melan told the story of the Pad, and Cure Empress. Later, Melan offered the Pad, for a fight between them. As they prepared the Cures started fighting again, the Cures again got defeated. However, Cure Heart did not give up, and attacked the dragon, as for the finale, Heart eventually paused, and fainted in the ground. As the war was over, Melan gave the Cures the mirror, and told Heart that she remained her of Cure Empress. As the airplane arrived, the Cures thanked Melan again, and left. Unlocked After the girls' arrival in the city, the girls tried to unlock the Pad, and see if it worked. The girls did experiments but nothing worked. In the same time, Leva and Gula put their plan in motion: to turn all the people in Oogai Town into Jikochuu. As the girls found out about that, they begin to fight, but are overpowered by Leva and Gula's combined forces, now on a pinch, the girls begin to fight again for the last time, however as they see that the monster broke their Pad, the girls lose hope. However, Cure Heart cries out her feelings, making the Pad to transform into five different ones. As this happens, the girls regain their powers again, and perform Lovely Straight Flush to purify the Jikochuu. Descriptions The Pad bears the appearance of a pink Pad. In the front, it has a big heart in the bottom, as it is the place to insert the Lovead. The Pad in the front also has many designs, and in the middle it is black. When, the Pad was as a stone, it has only a purple color in the sides, and had a blank space in the middle. Loveads *The Pad requires different Loveads for each attack. Gold Lovead *Lovely Straight Flush Silver Lovead *Heart Dynamite (Cure Heart's attack) *Diamond Swirkle (Cure Diamond's attack) *Rosetta Balloon (Cure Rosetta's attack) *Sword Hurricane (Cure Sword's attack) *Ace Mirror Flash (Cure Ace's attack) Other Powers *Creating food for Ai-chan *Producing a map of the Trump Kingdom *Teleportation *Changing into the Magical Lovely Harp Category:Heroic Tools and Other Items Category:Good Magic Category:Weapons Category:Good-Hands Tools Category:Light Forms Category:Heroic Symbolism